


Dec 21: All is Fair

by kuro49



Series: White Collar Advent calendar drabbles [21]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, White Collar Advent 2014, episode tag s06e06: au revoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is always going to be the thrill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 21: All is Fair

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a parallel to my Peter version from [Dec 18: Countdown](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2799995).

It is always going to be the thrill.

From the first sleight of hand to the rain of cash over top of him.

This is them drinking to Bryon's favourite suit, to one last score and the Lady keeping them all in the game. This is him finding the lock without the key, and the cargo container that opens tell him everything he needs to know when he sees the making of Neal Caffrey’s greatest con.

He should be angry, he should be plenty of things except there's just the start of the thrill thrumming in his veins again.

 

(“Back to basics, huh?” 

And Neal misses that voice.

For the year that he's been in Paris, he's been on his own. And it's a dream, living here, still sipping cappuccinos in the sky. But for all the years that he's been in New York, he's had people he can count on, and that is still something he hasn't found here.

“One last score, Neal?”

He flicks on the light switch and floods the apartment with a warm glow, lets his smile spread across his face at the sight of an opened bottle of wine sitting on his kitchen table, Mozzie by the window, his glass with barely a sip in it. The year on the bottle really tells Neal everything he needs to know, it's too good to enjoy if Mozzie is still mad at him.

“Never did say it was my last con, Moz.”

This has been his place for a year but it's never been home.

Mozzie being here changes that.)

 

It is always going to be the thrill but there's thrill to be found on the other side of the law too.

Mozzie doesn't bring him the Lady, the one with that distinctive corner they know by heart, he brings him a plan to have him stateside.

He brings him home.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
